vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enishi Yukishiro
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Enishi Yukishiro Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Classification: Human Swordsman Age: 23 Destructive Capacity: Small building level Range: Extended human melee range Speed: Faster than the eye can see+, supersonic+ reactions/attack speed, higher with Nerves of Insanity Durability: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Class KJ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: A Chinese forged Japanese sword over 30 inches long Intelligence: Enishi taught himself Watōjutsu from a manual that he found which is also referred to as Garyū (self-taught) Watōjutsu, and mastered the Nerves of Insanity technique in record breaking time, years of perfecting his superior techniques, and quite the strategical and tactful samurai in the field of combat Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, minor ki sensing and usage abilities, incredibly skilled swordsman and master of the Watōjutsu sword style Weaknesses: Will lose if his sister isn't smiling at him Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Nerves of Insanity:' When using this ability, the nerves throughout his entire body bulge, creating a branching, veinous network of ridges on his skin which looks similar to swollen blood vessels. This ability causes him to become super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, Enishi's senses, speed, and reaction time are dramatically increased, enabling him to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. With this ability, he claims he can see every drop of blood, hear every move of his enemy, and even feel every grain of sand that falls on his body. Consequently, his opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. However, it is a double-edged sword that lowers his defensive capabilities of being struck physically, increasing the pain greatly due to his increase nerves, as well as through his extremely heightened senses, thus it can be used against him. '-Shugeki Tōsei:' Enishi kicks the back edge of his blade to increase the speed and force of the strike when he swings his Watō upward. The power of this sword attack is so great it can sever tree trunks with ease. '-Kaishi Tōsei:' Enishi blocks his opponent's attack with the hilt of his Watō and spins around his enemy's defense on one foot, leaving him a complete opening in which to attack his opponent. This technique is very similar to Kenshin's Ryūkansen, and was used to counter it. '-Shōha Tōsei:' Much like the Shūgeki Tōsei, Enishi uses his palm to push the Watō during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. '-Chōten Tōsei:' A follow-up to the Shōha Tōsei, where the Watō has been stabbed into the ground. Enishi steps on the pommel of his Watō and jumps into the air, and then retrieves his Watō by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. This is followed by an upward whip-like slash at the overhead enemy. This is a ground-to-air attack that Enishi used to counter Kenshin's Ryūtsuisen. '-Gōtsui Tōsei:' Using the Watō to stab his opponent, Enishi then proceeds to lift him in an arc over his head and slam him into the ground. To do this, the sword and the arm must have enough power to support the opponent's weight. In the manga, Kenshin prevented himself from being fully impaled by taking the initial stab into his arm. '-Shikkū Tōsei:' One of Enishi's most visually impressive techniques. First, Enishi jumps normally by holding the Watō at the perfect position (generally behind his back, gathering power for the slash). When he reaches his maximum height from the ground, Enishi uses the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make a second jump. Thus, this makes him appear as if he is walking in the air. This is the technique that gave Enishi the edge in air-to-air combat with Kenshin, sealing both the Ryūtsuisen and the Ryūshosen. '-Senran Tōsei:' An attack in which Enishi ducks in a manner like a tiger's crouch, and slashes upwards by spinning around. Initially, Enishi will start in a pose similar to Kofuku Zettōsei （i.e ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward） but, by holding the extended Tachi at diagonal position he begins to spin, adding momentum to his attack. Afterward Enishi will rush towards his target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. This technique has successfully countered most of Kenshin's ground techniques, completely leaving Kenshin unable to even begin his attacks. '-Kofuku Zettōsei:' Enishi's ultimate attack, he holds the Watō with the hilt facing down and the blade parallel to the back of his arm and ducks as in the Senran Tōsei. He then rises and brings up his tachi, slashing the opponent's chest – this is the technique that Enishi used to counter the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, Kenshin's own ultimate attack. This is due to Enishi's crouching stance that allows him to dodge the first strike of Kenshin's extremely fast Battojutsu as well as resist the stunning effect by using the ground as support of the initial shock wave and maintain his own offensive stance. During the second attack, Enishi uses the vacuum caused by the first strike of Hirameki to propel him. In order to successfully complete this move his timing must be perfect, or he will be left open for a counterstrike. However, in his second battle with Kenshin, the attack fails and Kenshin delivers a clean hit with the second attack of the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. Other: Enishi's sword style is Watōjutsu, a style composed of kenjutsu and Chinese sword fighting used in conjunction with the Watō, a Chinese-made Japanese sword over 30 inches long (classified by Saitō as a Tachi). Watōjutsu is the combination of the speed and slashing style of kenjutsu form with the strength and flexibility of a typical Chinese sword art. Enishi taught himself Watōjutsu from a manual that he found which is also referred to as Garyū (self-taught) Watōjutsu. Watōjutsu includes techniques that perfectly counter those of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, but within the context of the story this is coincidental; Enishi's Watōjutsu is entirely based around offense and power, heedless of defense; he never attempts to block, but rather counter-attacks his opponent to utilize his superior offense. His command of speed and height proves effective in matching many of the techniques in Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. He is also the only person to ever fully block a Kuzu Ryūsen; when Kenshin attempted the technique again, Enishi prevented him from even finishing the first strike. Notable Victories Kimimaro (Naruto) - (outdated) Shikamaru (Naruto) - (outdated) Notable Losses [http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=374277&highlight=claire%28Claymore%29+vs Clare (Claymore) Locus (Berserk) Inconclusive Matches Seta Soujiro (Rurouni Kenshin) Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Humans